A Deceptive Laspe
by Vendela So
Summary: One covenant of females and the pressure was too much to handle. Now only one lives on to keep the line of Crewson living. Having the Power of Five, of course someone out there would crave it. All she needs is a little help from the Sons of Ipswich.
1. Suspicions

**A/N:** I'm still a learner. Please constructive reviews on how to do better is helpful. Say what you like about the story, I just want to write, it's been bugging me lately to get the chapters out.

**About:** About the title, it's from a song called "Risk:The Game" by Blameshift.

**Definition:**  
**Deceptive** adv. 1) causing one to believe what is not true or fail to believe what is true.  
**Lapse **noun 1) a mistake resulting from inattention.  
(thefreedictionary)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

Keagan Crewson is the name. Why is she so special? She's the Daughter of Salem, that's why. And she wasn't the only daughter, there were four more but they never survived. The power was too much for them. They decided it wasn't for them to live this way. During their ascending, they all decided to give up their power to Keagan, the youngest. Now she's stuck with the Power of Five, says the Elders of her people.

Her job now: find the Sons of Ipswich.

Keagan's family is pretty wealthy. This is why she's transferring schools and now going to Spencer. They say they are all in this school, so it should be easy. Keagan doesn't quite understand why she has to find these guys. But they say they can help her.

"Why do I need to find these boys, mother?" She asks her mother, Maria, Keagan never really liked the whole formal talk. The Crewson family has been on drive to Ipswich. They've been living in Salem but she guesses since she is close to ascending, they want her to find the Sons and use their help. For what reason, Keagan hopes to find out.

"You have the power of five, Keagan, dear. There are people out there who want your power. The Sons of Ipswich can protect you." While she said the last sentence, Keagan mouthed the words to match her very own. "I saw that." She says. Keagan smiles innocently to her.

She looks out to see nothing but trees and sighs loudly, grabbing attention.

"You'll like it here, Keagan." Her father, Vincent says.

--

We finally arrive at the mansion.

"Everything is here?" Keagan asks her mom as we walk in.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I go out for a while?"

"Go ahead, dear."

In her room, she changes her clothes to a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged her hips, a white top and a pair of black two inch heeled boots. One last look in the mirror and she's good to go. Keagan steps into her prized midnight blue Porsche.

Driving around town she finds a bar called Nicky's.

"Sounds interesting, I might as well go in."

She heads inside, and listens to the clicks of her heels as she walks in. Roaming her eyes around the bar, loud music filled her ears and the chatting of people.

She walks up to the bar and orders a drink. Leaning on the counter and waiting for her order.

"Hey there," A boy about my age greets me. She looks to him.

"Hi." Keagan says with no interest. She turns away as she finally gets her drink.

"I'm Aaron, so are you new around here?" He then begins to slide his hand around her waist, sliding his hand slightly underneath her shirt. She slaps his hand away.

"I'm Keagan, and don't ever touch me." I hear laughter from a corner to see three guys laughing. Keagan guesses she ruined this Aaron guy's streak of getting with any girl he wants. The three guys were playing pool. Keagan loves the game; maybe they would be nice enough to spare a match. She walks over.

"Spare a game?" She asks. They look to her, lust burning in the blonde one's eyes as he looks her body up and down.

"Are you sure about that?" The blonde guy walks up to her. "I don't lose." He smirks and she smirks back.

"I've got about fifty bucks in my pocket, take it or leave it." False, she does not have any money with her, though Keagan, herself never loses.

"Ooh we've got a gambler here." He walks back over to grab Keagan a pool stick and she takes it. The other two rack up the balls and stand in the corner to watch the game.

"Break away, babe."

"Try not to stare." She bends over to aim the ball. Knowing that she got stares from some boys in the bar. Keagan loves seducing boys and having them get nowhere with her. At her old school, she was considered a seducer to them, even if she never did anything. She strikes the ball and pockets two solids.

"Luck." Was all he said to her.

She goes for the next ball and shoots. For some reason she didn't make it in when she should have. The ball made an odd turn before going into the pocket. Keagan looks to the boy and tried searching for answers.

_Have I found…? No, it's too early to determine._ _What luck do I have? Just moved into town and I've automatically found who I'm searching for. I'll have to keep playing to find out. If he wins, he may be one of the Sons of Ipswich._ _Not to sound cocky or anything but I never lose. If he wins, he must have cheated. _

His turn and I watch carefully for what he does. He shoots; Keagan watches his eyes and see them flash a dark color. She gasps out loud.

_So I have found them. If he's here then the rest should be also, maybe it's the two in the corner._

Ten minutes later…

The sound of the eight ball sinking in was lovely to Keagan's ears.

"Game. Pay up pretty boy." He sighs and gives her the money.

"I never got your name."

"…It's Keagan. Yours?"

"Reid." The other two walk up to us. "And this is Pogue and Tyler."

"Or as we call him, Baby Boy." Pogue says. Keagan smiles to each of them.

"Cute. I'm Keagan, Keagan Crewson." She says.

"Crewson?" Tyler says and she nods. "Are you new around here?" Tyler says.

"Yeah just moved in today. I'll be going to some school called Spenser."

"That's where we go!" Reid says excitedly.

"Really?"

"Cool. So why did you move here?"

"I'm…looking for some people." She turns her head to look for a clock and found that it was really late. "I got to get going. Thanks for the game…and your money. Bye."

"Yeah, we'll see you in school." She waves to them before heading out the door and home.

--

Tyler still looks on as she walks away.

"Is Baby Boy taking an interest in the new girl?" Pogue questions after watching Tyler watch Keagan walk away.

All Tyler did is walk away over to the bar.

"I was kidding."

"It's not that. Did you feel something strange about her, Pogue?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Says Caleb as he and Reid walk up to the finish the group they made.

"This girl," Tyler began.

"Did you knock someone up, Reid?"

"What? No, but I would love to be sleeping with her." He says with a smirk.

"Did you, Baby Boy?"

"No! Get serious here, Caleb."

"I am, what is it about this girl? First of all, who is the girl?" Caleb questions.

"New girl, name's Keagan Crewson. And I know that surname from somewhere, I just know it. It's just she had this aura about her, a really powerful one."

"I guess we'll find out more when school comes around."


	2. Moving In

**A/N:** Second chapter, thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

Two days after Keagan's encounter with those boys from the Nicky's have passed. She now sits in her room typing away on the computer, chatting to people from her old town. The one person who hasn't left her alone since her move, Zeph Cruise. Zeph was Keagan's boyfriend. She had to break it off before her move to Ipswich. Today, Keagan was to check in to one of the dorms at Spencer and finally move into her room.

ZCruise11: Why don't you want to be with me??

Keagan321: Because a long distant relationship wouldn't work.

ZCruise11: I don't understand...

"Keagan!" Her father shouts.

Keagan321: GTG. Talk later.

She says goodbye to the rest of the people and walk out of the room to where she is needed.

"Yes?"

"You have guests." He says then moving out of the way to reveal the three guys and another boy with them. Her dad walks away.

"How did you find me? …Why did you find me?" Keagan begins asking.

"You ask too many questions."

"And you don't answer too many. It was only two questions, talk and then I'll let you all in."

"Local sources and we're here to ask you if you needed help moving into your dorm room." Pogue says.

"I do have a lot of stuff…"

"See! Let us help you. Baby Boy's Hummer here comes in handy." She thinks for a while.

"Sure, all my stuff is already packed." I move aside for them to come in. "Who are you?" I ask the fourth boy.

"I'm Caleb and I know who you are already."

"Be right back boys, feel free to walk around."

I left them there to wander as I head back to my room to grab a couple more things.

With the Boys…

"Did you feel it?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, I definitely do." Caleb says and the others agree with him. "Good job, Baby Boy, we need to find out if this girl is a threat or not."

"I'm sure Reid can find some way to piss her off enough for her to show her true self." Pogue says.

"Ha-ha," He laughs sarcastically and glares Pogue's way. A lady walks out from the hallway surprised to see them.

"Oh, why hello there." She says.

The boys greeted her in return.

"Uhh, we're friends of Keagan's; we're waiting for her to return to leave with her." Caleb says.

"And where are you taking my daughter?"

"We're just helping her move into her dorm room; we'll be going to the same school. We have a big car and thought we'd be useful."

"Oh, well how lovely are you boys to do that for her." She says before leaving to the kitchen. "Can I fix you boys a snack while you wait for Keagan?"

"Umm, no thank you, we won't be here long."

"Ok."

Another ten minutes pass by. They turn as they all hear footsteps coming down the stares. Keagan walks into the foyer with a small box in her hand.

"Come on, muscles, get going on these boxes."

"Yeah, let's go."

Each of them all head out to Tyler's Hummer, with a box in their arms.

"How do you feel about new schools?" Tyler asks Keagan.

"Hmm, I don't really care. I go to school for an education, not to try to be at the top of the social class."

"I'm sure you'll make a big first impression."

"What did you guys first think about when I showed up?" Keagan asks, wanting to know.

"Well, I was thinking if you'd be interesting in spending the night with me." Reid says, popping up out of nowhere.

"Reid!" She screams. Why? No idea; maybe because she's never had that kind of comment said to her face.

"Keep screaming my name, babe. You'll be saying it in the future someday." Reid says.

"Was that really what you were thinking?"

"It's what he's always thinking." Tyler comments.

"Yep, that is, until you won my money." She laughs.

"What about you Pogue?" She turns to him as he sets down a box.

"Me? I didn't think anything of you. Just another pretty face, but the look on Aaron's face when you rejected him was priceless."

"That guy is ridiculous." She says. "Who is he anyway?"

"Just some wanna-be hot shot, ignore him during school and you'll be fine." Reid says and stretches his arms above his head.

The five of them finally move all the boxes into Tyler's Hummer after another 20 minutes.

"Will you be riding with us to the school?"

"No, actually, I have more things in my own car, which I'll take. Let me get it now." Keagan opens one of the car garages to see her car parked inside with more of her things inside. She hops inside and lets it roar to life. Driving and pulling up next to Tyler.

"Nice car." They comment.

"Thanks, I'll follow."

The drive was not too long. They made it to the school in about a good 15 minutes.

"Wait here while I go check what room I'm in." Keagan says and walks away.

She comes back, grabbing a few things from her car.

"Follow me, guys." She says, they first grab a box or two and follow her.

--

"Done!" Keagan says and plops onto her bed. "Thanks again, you guys."

"It was no problem."

"You have a king size bed?!" Reid shouts.

"Yeah, I didn't want a roommate and being the greedy person I am, wanted all the space I can get. So ordered a king sized. Plus I have trust issues."

"You have no problem with us."

"Yeah well maybe it's just because I want to be around you guys."

"We have to go." Caleb says and Pogue follows him out the door. The younger two don't leave and stay in the room with Keagan.

"You know, a king size bed fits two people." Reid says.

"I'm aware of that."

"Getting any ideas?" He says with a smug smirk playing his lips.

"Reid." Tyler says to stop him.

"What? I'm sure Keagan wouldn't mind a little flirting."

"Out." She demands. Keagan opens the door and ushers them out. Reid turns to face her before walking out.

"There's a party tonight, at the Dells. Coming?"

"I'll try to be there, just remind me later on tonight or something."

"Okay, see ya then."

"Bye."

"Bye, Keagan." Tyler says. She smiles sweetly at him.

"Bye, Tyler."

--

"Does that 'I want to be around you guys' comment sound sinister or flirtatious to any of you?"

"Kind of turned me on." Reid says with a shrug.

"We don't know anything for sure yet, Caleb." Tyler says.

"We'll just have to wait."


	3. The Dells

**A/N:** A little short, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

Keagan steps out of her room to explore the school a little. Running into the people next door.

"Hey, you must be the new neighbor." A girl with dark hair says and a blonde one standing right behind.

"Yeah, just transferred in."

"Me too, I guess we're the new girls in town."

"Right, I'm Keagan."

"Sarah." The blonde one says.

"Kate. Were you going somewhere?"

"Just decided to explore the school but kind of lost interest." The three laugh together.

"So there's this party tonight if you're interested in going."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. At the Dells?"

"Yeah, are you going?" Sarah asks.

"Maybe."

"We live next door, if you decide to, you can come with us."

"That'd be great. I think I'll go."

"Awesome, be ready in an hour." The two girls left into their room and Keagan walks off down the hall.

The time finally came to the party at the Dells. There were a lot of people. Keagan wore a fitted tee and a denim miniskirt. A long scarf wrapped around her neck and her hair in waves.

"So give us the scoop, who's here?" Sarah asks Kate.

"Okay first thing you have to know is Aaron Abbott's a prick, treats girls like dirt."

"Tell me about it." Keagan says.

"You know him?"

"We crossed paths a few days ago. Shot him down and he was real mad."

"Ooh, who's that?" Sarah points out to a guy walking through the crowd, smiling at us.

"New guy." He continues his stare. "He's staring over here, I think he's looking at you, Keagan."

"No way?" Keagan turns to see the guy walking and staring right at her. Locking eyes and smiling as he made his way around the dancing people. "He's cute." Keagan says to the other girls.

"Someone's taking an interest." Kate chimes. "They're here."

"Who?" Sarah asks.

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Sons of Ipswich?" Keagan turns to look at who they were talking about. Could she have finally found them? "Those four?" She asks to make sure.

"Yeah,"

"Hey Kate." Caleb greets.

"Caleb."

"Keagan, you made it." Reid says.

"You guys no each other?"

"Yeah, we met a few days ago. They helped me move in earlier."

"Who's this?" Asks Pogue.

"Everyone this is Sarah. Sarah, meet Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, and Reid-"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know? My grandmother's name is Sarah and you kind of remind me of her."

"Your pick up lines are shit, Reid." Keagan says.

Then, all of a sudden a girl walks between Sarah and Caleb.

"Hey Caleb." She says.

"Kira."

"You're from Boston Public, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" Kira says snottily.

"Uh-oh, I sense a scene coming on. I'm out." Keagan says and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going, Keagan?" Keagan froze as she heard Aaron's voice. "Why don't you stay?"

"You really think I want to be around you?" Keagan says.

"I think you owe Kira here an apology." Aarons says to Caleb. The group became confused.

"I think it's Kira who owes Sarah the apology."

"I'm leaving." Keagan says again but was stopped by Aaron getting a hold of her arm.

"Don't leave, stay."

"Why? So I can watch you get your ass kick? Aaron, look around, you're outnumbered. Please save yourself from the embarrassment you're about to bring upon yourself." Keagan says, really annoyed by the fact Aaron wants her around. The group laughed. Aaron gripped Keagan tighter.

"Ow, let go." She says.

"No." All of a sudden, the guy behind Aaron pukes all over the back of him.

"Ewe, gross!" Keagan backs away from Aaron and walks away feeling thirsty and wanting to be away from what else that was going to happen after that little incident. A minute of walking around, she couldn't find anything but liquor.

"Looking for this?" She sees a water bottle magically appear in front of her face. Keagan looks up to see a guy holding one.

"How'd you know?"

"Read your face." He smiles. There's something about him that makes her want to find out more. Is it his charm or his secretive smile? "Are you going to take it?"

"Yeah," Keagan takes the bottle and smiles back to him. "Thanks."

"Enjoying the party, so far?"

"I wouldn't know I just got here." She scans over the people. "But I plan to. How about you?"

"I am now." Maybe it's his flirtatious remarks?

"I didn't catch your name."

"It's Chase."

"Keagan."

"You wanna dance?"

"Nah, I'd rather take a walk on the beach. Care to join me?" She says and walks past him to the shore.

"I'd love to."


	4. Nicky's

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

"So where did you move here from?" Chase asks.

"I lived in Salem."

"What brought you here?"

_What was I to say? 'Oh, I'm looking for the magical Sons of Ipswich, because I'm gaining all this power soon and someone out there wants it so it's up to them to be my bodyguards.' No!_

"New school," She simply answered. "Family said this is a good place to get into a good college, with my family's reputation and money I was able to."

"A little spoiled, are we?"

"I hate it, parents want a Harvard law student, and I'd rather give them a medical doctor." Really? What is so special about Harvard law school? Isn't being a doctor better in life?

All of the people back at the party were running and screaming to get out.

"What's going on?" Keagan questions, whatever it is, Keagan needed to find Kate and Sarah before they left without her. Keagan and Chase ran off back to everyone. Spotting Sarah and running over to her.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"Cops, we need to get out of here."

"Need a ride?" Pogue asks.

"No, Sarah drove us out here."

"I could use one." Chase says.

"No problem."

--

Keagan, Kate, Sarah, and Chase made it back to the dorms without getting caught by the police.

"Here's my stop." Keagan says and unlocks the door to her room. "Bye."

"Goodnight." Chase says. She gives him one last look before going into her room.

Sarah and Kate glance at once another and smile secretively to each other after Keagan's door shuts.

"Are you into Keagan?" Kate asks as they walk to the girl's room.

"What?" Chase replies innocently.

"Oh come on! Just admit it. I saw you guys alone earlier."

"Oh my God, is that true?" Sarah asks with her mouth ajar.

"Yes."

"So do you?" Kate, eagerly to know, asks Chase.

"Maybe…"

"I say go for it, she says your cute."

He looks at Keagan's door. "Maybe I will. See ya girls around."

"Yeah, and go for it."

The two girls walk into their room.

"Why are you encouraging him, Kate?"

"Hey, just call me cupid."

--

The next day, Keagan just got done unpacking her things and rearranging her room to her liking. Now here she lies ignoring Zeph's constant phone calls. She doesn't understand why he's constantly calling. It's not like they're getting back together. She made it clear that it wouldn't work. Why is he so obsess?

_ring_

She decides to give into his calling and answers. She finds herself looking at an unknown number though and answers to tell the dick 'wrong number' like she always to every wrong caller.

"Hello?" She says unsure to who it may be.

"Keagan?" The voice belonged to Reid.

"How did you get my number, Reid?"

"I kind of went through your phone while we were helping you load the car."

"Smooth, now what do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd like another night of fun?" _Is every night a party here?_ Keagan questions herself.

"Depends, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just a gathering with the usual people at Nicky's tonight."

"What time?" She says looking over at the clock beside her that read six thirty-eight.

"Around seven thirty-ish if you have the time."

"I do, I'll be there."

"Great, see ya there then." She hangs up and goes to her closet for something to wear tonight. Another call came, it's Zeph. She didn't answer for the first two calls earlier, what makes him think she would now? Even if she planned to the last call but turned out to be Reid instead. Keagan answers, just so he would leave her alone.

"Why can't you just get over me?" Keagan replies, her 'me' dragging on in an annoyed tone, to his plea to be with her before he had a say.

"I don't want it to end." What is with this guy? Why wouldn't he leave her alone? It's like he's obsess. Keagan loves Zeph but she thought it would never work if they were miles apart. _'God, my life is a scene from a cheap soap, I swear.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Like I said, a long distant relationship wouldn't work, Zeph. I'm trying to be reasonable here. I could be really angry and just break your heart but that's just not me."

"I don't care, I'll move there if it means being with you."

"That's sweet but how will you get into Spencer?"

"Drop a couple grands and call it deal."

"It doesn't work that way. And neither will we so stop talking to me." It was silent.

"You found someone new, haven't you?" He says in a low tone.

"What? No I haven't."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not. I've only been here for about four days; do you really think I'd be falling for someone else already?" He didn't answer. "I have somewhere to be. Bye."

Keagan hung up, threw her phone in her bag and left to her closet once again to pick out an outfit. Little did Keagan know, _Zeph_ texted right after she had hung up, leaving the message: _"I'm coming for you." _

--

Keagan pulled up into Nicky's parking lot. She wore a yellow dress that hugged her every curve, black pumps, and a black leather jacket.

"Hey, Keagan!" Kate shouts over the music to Keagan.

"Hey, there!" Keagan takes a seat next to Chase and Caleb.

Kate nudges Chase's side and smiles to him while looking Keagan's way.

"Do something, Chase." Kate says only to Chase.

"Okay," He turns to Keagan. "Umm, so do you want anything to drink? Don't want you to go looking around and not find one later on." Keagan laughs as she remembers the scene from last night.

"Umm, no I'm fine, thanks though." Chase brings his hand to push away a strand hair from Keagan's face and she smiles to him.

"You look great." He compliments and smiles.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Keagan spots Tyler and Reid by the pool table. "I'm going to go see Reid and Tyler."

"Hey Keagan, looking hot there." Reid says and checks her out. She rolls her eyes and ignores his comment to turn to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hey Keagan."

Just then Sarah passes by Keagan, whispering to her.

"Find a dance partner."

"What? Why?" Keagan asks wondering what she was up to.

All of a sudden a familiar song came on really loud. Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – I Love Rock N Roll. Keagan watches as Sarah goes to grab Caleb to the dance floor. Keagan's eyes immediately lighten up. She turns to Tyler, the first one she sees.

"Come dance with me." Keagan says pulling him.

"I don't really dance…" Tyler says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can't be serious?" Her eyes wide as saucers. "Come on," She says and slides her hands under his jacket to pull them off, throwing it to the nearest chair. "Break out of your shell and have a little fun."

Before he could answer, she pulled him close and to the dance area. Turning around for him to grind into her and keeping his hands firm on her hip with one hand while the other in the air.

"Come on, Tyler. Get into the music." He was hesitant at first but eventually got into it. Keagan turns around, Tyler finally getting into it, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and swaying her hips.

--

"Check out Baby Boy." Pogue says to Reid and he smirks. "Seems they're into each other."

"Yeah, whatever." Reid says with no interest but knows deep inside he's jealous of Tyler at the moment.

--

"Keagan?" A familiar voice called out to her. She stops her dancing, confused with who's calling her. She turns, shocked at who she sees.

"Zeph?"


	5. The Adversity of Obsession

**A/N:** Longest chapter ever...Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your alert list!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

"I knew it! You're coming with me." Zeph says tugging on Keagan's arm. Keagan broke free from Tyler's grasp. She is shocked at Zephs obsession over her. He actually took the time to drive all the way out here.

"Knew what?! Zeph, just go back to Salem." She says, frustrated with him.

"That you're with someone else! Keagan, please, do your parents even know you're out here with this wack job?" He says and points to Tyler. Tyler puts his hands up in defense.

"Hey man, we were just dancing. No need to make a big fuss over it."

"Go away, Zeph. My parents don't care if I'm here and I happen to like this wack job here."

"Hey." Keagan hears behind her. She quickly turns around.

"I'm sorry, Tyler."

"Hey, you like me right?" He says with a shrug. Zeph ruins the moment with a fake cough to get Keagan's attention.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." Zeph says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you at all!"

"Well then, I guess I'll be staying here for a while."

"Do as you please, just stay away from me." She says crossing her arms over her chest. "How did you find me here anyways?"

Just then, there was yelling coming from a corner of the bar. Reid was pushed by Aaron then he pushed back.

"I got to go." Tyler said and quickly stalked over to Reid.

--

Keagan and Zeph took their conversation outside in front of Nicky's.

"Go home; you're only making things difficult if you stay." Keagan says quietly.

"I can't, Keagan." He walks up close and embraces Keagan. "I still have feelings for you." He whispers.

"Do what you want, Zeph; I'm not going to stop you from what you want to do. If you want to live here and be closer to me, then go ahead. It's sweet and all but it just…I don't know…" He releases her and looks her in the eye. "Maybe, just maybe there's a chance. But, not now." Keagan touches his cheek and gives him one last hug before going to back to look for Reid and Tyler. Zeph grabs her arm before she went in and pulls her back into his arms and whispers.

"I still love you." She contemplates wither she should return his hug or just leave. But before she knew it, her arms were tightly wrapped around him.

"You can stay at my place for the night, it's late and I don't want you out driving in this kind of weather." Keagan says and Zeph chuckles at her motherly ways.

"Yes, mother."

--

"Where are the boys?" Keagan asks Sarah walking back to where their table was.

"They're out back with Aaron's gang." She explains. "Is everything ok with him…?" She glances towards Zeph.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Who is he?"

"Zeph, my ex-boyfriend from Salem." Keagan tells them.

"He causing you trouble?" Chase asks Keagan. He doesn't like the idea of someone getting in the way of what he wants and her ex being here isn't going to help.

"No, just forget about him." She says. "I'm going to go get the guys so we can leave. How about we all head over to my place before going back to the dorms? We can chill there for the rest of the night."

"Sounds great, are you coming Chase?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Keagan walks to the back door, hoping to find them. She opens the back door to see Reid fly into boxes of bottles. Her mouth was slightly hanging as Caleb turns around quickly, revealing his pitch black eyes that were quickly changing to his normal color. There was a moment of silent as all the boys and Keagan stared at each other.

"Keagan, it's not what it looks like." Tyler began to break the silent.

"I knew it, my house, _now_."

--

"Keagan, what you saw back there was nothing. Caleb…doesn't know his own strength."

"I know everything so sit down, boys." Keagan says.

"Keagan,"

"I said, sit." She said, her eyes flashing a dark color and back.

"Who are you?" Caleb asks.

"Everything will be explained. Sit down and we can begin this conversation." Keagan let out a loud sigh. "First of all, are you really the descendants of Ipswich?"

No one answered afraid of what the outcome would be if they revealed the actual truth. They were silent until Tyler answered for the group. "Yes."

"I thought so."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I can feel you guys use from a miles away. But, rest assure, I'm no threat."

"We thought you were. We can sense the power radiating off of you."

"Yeah, I have trouble hiding it. This is great; I've finally found you guys."

"Why were you looking for us?"

"Come with me." Keagan led the boys to her basement where there were books and such full of history. There was a circle in the middle of the room and a book in the middle of it.

"What are you, some secret witch?"

"I'm the daughter of Salem." She corrects Reid.

"No shit?!" He stops and replies in a shocked sort of way.

"Daughters of Salem…That's where I've heard it before!" Tyler says aloud.

"What are you talking about Baby Boy?"

"Crewson, the line of Crewson, from the Book of Damnation. There's a chapter talking about a covenant full of women, Daughters of Salem. One family line is the Crewson family. The Daughters of Salem possess the same powers as us but greater than ours."

"It's true." Keagan says taking in Tyler's compliment of being stronger.

"Where are the rest of you girls?"

"…They're dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, they ascended before I did and past away giving their powers to me. Wasn't the life for them, I guess."

"How are you able to hold all of that power in you? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"I don't know, the elders say I'm lucky. Some say I was meant to have all the power to myself."

"Keagan?" A faint voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, mom?"

"Who are you talking to down here?" She says and reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks at all the boys. "Why are they down here?"

"Mother, its fine, they're the Sons of Ipswich."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am, we are." Caleb says to her.

"I'm sure you'll do your best in protecting my daughter, then."

"I don't understand…" Caleb says, confused.

"Yeah, the elders told me that since I posses the Power of Five, they've been feeling a presence out there after my power and yours, Caleb. You are the closest one to descending, am I correct?"

"Yes." He answers. "When do you ascend?"

"December 1st." She muttered.

"The first day of the last month…" Caleb says more to himself than out loud.

"What's so significant about December 1st?" Pogue asks.

"The last time there was someone like me, with the Power of Five, ascended that day and…died."

"The book mentioned that, anyone born on that day never survives their ascension…There was two, right?" Caleb says and she nods to his question. Just then, Maria began sobbing.

"Yes, two have died but there was one who survived. So there's a possible chance I'll make it through. Don't worry, Mother."

"I still don't understand the significance of December 1st." Pogue asks wanting to get his answer for a better understanding of December 1st.

"It's something about being the youngest and ascending last. It's hard to explain, I wasn't really paying attention when the elders were talking about it." Keagan smiles innocently.

"So we're like your bodyguards?" Reid says.

"Yeah."

"Why? You're the stronger one amongst us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm strong mentally. Who knows when some stranger may just try to take advantage of me? I can't just use out in the open. I can't fully control my powers either."

"We'll do everything we can to protect your daughter, Mrs. Crewson." Caleb says to her mother.

"Thank you, boys. Have a good night." Maria says and stalks up the stairs.

Just then everyone heard a ring come from Pogue. He digs into his pocket to reveal his cell phone and quickly answers. As he turns his body to talk to the person another ring came from Keagan.

"Hello." She answers.

"Keagan, you never told me where you lived." Zeph says.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you still at Nicky's?"

"Is that what this place is called? Yeah, I am."

"Okay well," She trailed up the stairs giving Zeph the directions to her house.

--

The five of them all sat in the large living room, waiting for the rest of group to show up. Pogue had already given the directions to Kate. First it was Zeph who showed and there were slight glares that came from him that were directed towards the boys, mostly Tyler. Zeph kept close to Keagan, keeping his eyes on the guys then laying them upon Keagan and back.

Keagan tried her best to break whatever tension there was in the room. Suggesting watching a movie is good for the silence brought upon them.

"Sounds good to me, I know how you love those horror movies, Keagan." Zeph says. Keagan smiles at how much he knows about her, well sort of knows.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it; it must be Kate, Sarah, and Chase. You guys choose a movie over there." She points to the large case of movies and walks to the door to reveal the trio.

"Hey guys." Keagan's face beamed. They all greeted in return and walked in.

"Found one!" Reid says and puts the movie into the fancy DVD player.

They all shuffle around trying to find a good spot to get comfortable. Keagan takes her place on a love seat with her head on the headrest and her feet dangling on the other, joining her was Zeph who cuddled up right beside her. She had to lay on her side for the both of them to fit, with Zeph behind her.

Keagan began getting very annoyed by his ways. It was ok at first but now he's being too clingy.

Kate was snuggled close to Pogue on the large armchair. Chase, Sarah, and Caleb fitted together on a long couch. Tyler and Reid ended up on the floor.

Half-way during the movie everyone began dozing off, it was late after all. Keagan jerked awake from a horrifying scream which came from the movie, she sees everyone asleep, too lazy to get up and wake everyone up; she thought it would be best to let everyone sleep. She turns the television off and drops her head back down onto Zeph's chest. Pulling his jacket he had draped over them earlier closer to her.


	6. Power Hungry Secret

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

Keagan was the first to wake up. Not liking the uncomfortable position she and Zeph were in. She left to her room, dropping to her bed but finding no sleep. With an annoyed sigh she left to the bathroom to shower.

She got out and put on something comfortable. Good thing she left some clothes here, most of it is at the dorm rooms. She wore a pair of light blue sweatpants that were pulled up to the knee and a small white graphic tee. After her hair was dried enough, she lazily braided her hair to the side. Keagan quietly made her way back downstairs; everyone was still asleep, so she left to the kitchen.

She sat at the island table drinking her coffee and waiting for everyone.

"How long were you awake?" Someone asks. She turns her head, startled. It was Reid.

"About an hour." She replies. He stretches his arms over his head and runs head hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits on the stool next to Keagan. She watches as he does this.

She looks at him, taking in his features. His blonde hair and light eyes, the line of his masculine jaw line. She chuckles to herself, a funny thought running into her head.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, when I first saw you; I thought you were one attractive guy."

"Really?" He plasters his infamous smirk on his face but it quickly dropped to a confused look. "Wait…Then what's so funny about that?

"I thought you were hot, that is, until you opened your mouth." She laughs even harder.

"Yeah, well I thought you were hot, that is, until _you_ won my money." Her laughter fades and she looks at Reid who was looking back. A strange feeling came between them and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Reid began leaning his head in.

"Ahem." Reid heard the noise from behind him. He and Keagan both look to see Zeph standing there.

"Zeph," Keagan began.

"So close." Reid mutters for mostly him to hear.

Zeph took his seat next to Keagan. Keagan got up to put her empty mug in the sink. Zeph glares at Reid as he sees Reid watching Keagan the whole time she made her movement. Reid notices his glare and turns to him, smirking, knowing very well that Zeph is quite jealous of him.

"I've been thinking, Keagan."

"And what have you been thinking?"

"I want to move here. Come to Spenser with you guys." Keagan and Reid look at him.

"What made you want to do that?"

"Being closer to you is all I want."

"That's sweet and all but what would your friends and family say when you tell them this back at Salem?"

"They'll understand." She sighs.

"Go ahead, if you want to do that, I don't really care."

"You're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you're closer to me." She smiles to him. "But further away from everyone back in Salem. Just think about it more, Zeph. I'm one person and there are tons of people in Salem."

Keagan leaves to the living room, seeing some of the people wake up from their slumber and Reid follows, leaving Zeph there to think about his decision.

"Wakie, wakie everyone, get up and out of my house." Keagan says.

"What time is it?" Sarah says a little groggily.

"It's about eleven." Keagan answers.

"We should really get going then." Caleb says. Everyone got up, stretching there backs, after hearing satisfying pops, they all began heading out the door.

"Thanks for inviting us over."

"No problem."

Reid was the last out the door, before stepping out he turns to Keagan.

"I was so close; I'm not finished with you just yet." He says referring to the 'almost happened kiss' if Zeph hadn't interrupted.

"Neither am I." She smirks and Reid returns one of his.

"Call ya later." He leaves and steps into Tyler's Hummer. She shuts the door and turns around to sigh at Zeph who walks into the living room.

"Zeffie, Zeffie, Zeffie…" Keagan tripled Zeffie'd him. That was a nickname she gave him when they were together. "What's your plan?" She says and walks up to him, dropping to the couch as he does.

"Keagan, I want to be with you."

"I know you do, Zeph." She says taking his face into her hands. "But…you need help."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to say this. You're being too clingy. Maybe this time apart is for the best. Zeph, you're obsessed!"

"I'm…obsessed?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you, but you needed to know how you were acting."

"Is this why you don't want to be together anymore?"

"Partially, we live miles apart."

"What if, after I move down here, I bring it down a notch?"

"I don't know…"

"Please Keagan; all I'm asking for is a second chance." He pleads, even getting on his knees and taking my hands in his. _Oh yeah, my life is so much like a cheap soap. _Keagan thinks for a while. She looks him in the eyes; he's big, shiny, green eyes.

_What should I do? This is so hard. He's obsessed! But, I love him and the eyes are just too much to handle. Gah!_

"Do you need help moving?" She says softly but enough for him to hear. He smiles, the edges of his wide grin almost touching his ears. He picks Keagan up off her feet and spins her around.

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek and digs his phone out of his pocket to make a call. Keagan walks up stairs to her room.

"What have I done?" She says to herself. Zeph comes running into her room with excitement.

"They agreed."

"Who?"

"My parents, they think it's great that I want to come to Spenser. They've heard about the school before and know its reputation."

"That's great, Zeph."

"When does school start?"

"In two days. You should get cleaned up; I'll take you to enroll."

"I have no clothes."

"Come with me." Keagan grabs her things and took Zeph's hand.

They pulled up into the school's parking lot. Keagan knocks on a door and Tyler answers.

"Hey Keagan, what are you doing here?"

"I need to borrow some clothes."

"Umm, I don't think you would fit them…" He says scratching the back of his head.

"Not for me, Baby Boy." He looks behind her to see Zeph.

"Oh," He says and steps out of the way to let us in.

"Keagan, here to finish up?" Reid says as soon as I walk in but dropped his smirk when he sees Zeph.

"No Reid…Not now." She winks his way. "Need to raid your closet."

"No offense, dude but you're just not like us. I mean, we have different styles." Reid says.

"Reid," She turns to him. She leans forward to whisper something only he will hear in his ear. "Let me show you to some of Baby Boy's shirts."

"What did you say to him?" Tyler asks, Zeph also wanting to know.

"Don't worry about it, Baby Boy." Reid says to Tyler, winking his eye and smirking.

--

Zeph was finally settled in before the first day of school. With help from Keagan and some of his buddies from Salem he was finished.

"You didn't tell me we had to wear uniforms." Zeph says. It was the first day of school and Zeph had her stop by his room before going to class.

"Slipped my mind." Keagan says watching him try to tie his tie. She walks up to him to help. "Here let me do it."

"You know how to tie ties?" He asks wondering why a girl would know how to tie a tie.

"Yes, believe or not. Now watch closely because I'm not going to stop by every morning to do this for you."

"Where would I be without you?" She didn't answer but continued on to tying his tie.

"There, now let's get to class before we're late." They quickly grabbed their things and left the room.

--

"Keagan, I stopped by your room looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Chase. I was needed somewhere."

"That's fine."

"So what is it you need?" Keagan asked, class started in fifteen minutes so had the time to talk.

"I was thinking…it's kind of hard to ask you this."

"Just say it." She urges.

"I really like you," He begins. "And I wanted to know if…you know? You'd be my girlfriend." Chase's eyes flashed as he looked into Keagan's eyes. Her eyes became blank for one second and went back to its normal color.

"Yes, I'd love to." She smiled and he grins, the dimples of his smile creating parenthesis at the corners of his lips as if his smile was a secret between them. And a secret there was. Chase knew it would be hard to actually gain trust with this girl. Using some of his magic to put a charm spell on her was the only way for her to fall in love with him and then he would be able to take her power away. All of that power he craves for.


	7. Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

"Today we will be talking about…" Blah, blah, blah was all that was running through Keagan's mind at the moment. She can not pay attention in class but when it was her turn to answer a question or write an essay, everything came easy. "Stephen King." The teacher went on with writing the name on the board.

"Yeah, Dream Catcher was the shit." Keagan hears Reid say above me, some of the classmates around us joined in laughter.

Keagan smirks at his comment and shakes her head at him, figures he would say something like that. Dream Catcher is about four boys who possess special powers, like them.

Beside Keagan sat Zeph, who fidgeted with his tie constantly. She looked down to see Chase sitting two rows below her and about five seats away. He turned back to face her and smiled then turned back facing the teacher. Behind her Reid leaned in to whisper something.

"So what's this with you now dating Chase?" He questions. This caught Zeph's attention.

"What?" He says. "I was your only boyfriend you ever had and it took me two months before we became official. And here you are dating someone you met less than a week ago?" She shrugged her shoulders at them.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did."

"Whatever you say, babe." Reid says and they all continue with the class.

Finally, class ended.

After school rolled by and the boys were at swim practice. Chase had Keagan meet him right after practice ended. She waited for him like he told her to and finally saw him walking out of the locker room. Chase wore his uniform lazily. Not even bothering to button his shirt, showing his nicely sculpted chest and abdomen, tie his tie, or buckle his belt. She got off the bleachers and walked up to him; he took the chance and leaned in to land his lips on hers. She accepted it, eagerly returning the kiss.

"Put your clothes on." She says to him.

"You don't like what you see?"

"I never said that." Keagan says, sneaking her arms around his bare waist. Feeling his skin.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this? Do I really like this guy to be all over him?_ So many questions were running through her mind.

He leaned down again to kiss her, this time, more fierce.

"Hey now, none of that here, alright?" Caleb says walking out with the usual posse behind him. Chase smirks his way, takes Keagan's hand and begins walking.

"Anyone up for Nicky's?" He asks to them before getting far.

"No, I have dinner with Sarah." Caleb says. The other three wasn't in the mood or had some other excuse.

"I guess it's just you and me tonight." He says looking down to Keagan.

--

"I didn't know they were a couple?" The young one says.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Reid says.

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it a little odd that she's randomly throwing herself at him? Zeph said it himself that he was the only boyfriend she has ever had before and it took him forever for them to become official."

"Yeah, it does seem odd. Keep a close eye on Keagan; we are her 'bodyguards' after all." Caleb orders.

"And Chase…?" Pogue questions.

"Chase too, seems we need to do a little digging on the real Chase Collins."

--

Keagan looks out the window of her room. Chase was there lying in her bed.

"I hate the rain…" She mutters and sits down on her bed. Chase sat up and pulled her close. He grabs her chin and pulls her into a kiss. For some reason, she began feeling slightly dizzy, as if feeling her energy being drained by the kiss. She breaks away, breathing hard and looking at Chase for some answers.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asks.

"Nothing, sweetheart." His head was down while he answered. He brought it up to look at her with the darkest eyes.

"Oh my…" She breathed out and her eyes went wide, she quickly dashed out of the room. Running down the hall trying her best to get away from him. Turning the corner she bumped into someone, knocking the both of them down.

She heard a groan and looked up to see Reid getting up with a little trouble.

"Ahh, watch where you're going." He says.

"Oh my god, Reid. I'm so glad I found you. Ch-Chase…he's…" She began but her words were being jumbled. Keagan was so scared at the moment. Chase was the one who was after her powers.

"I know. Caleb and Pogue did a little digging. That's why I'm here, he had me come get you and take him back to his place for a meeting." He explained. He looked more closely at her. "You're going to be ok, as long as we're around, he can't hurt you." Keagan wraps her arms around Reid, still afraid of what had happened. "Come on, Tyler's waiting in the car."

--

They all sat around in the basement of Caleb's home. Discussing who the real Chase is.

"Chase is one of us."

"He can't be." Reid says.

"Great, one of the sons is a sick power hungry bastard." Keagan says.

"_Keagan, I'm hurt to hear that from you."_ Chase says in her head. She clutches her head in her hands, drops to the ground and begins yelling out.

"Get out of my head!" She yells. The four boys stood up to help her. Keagan began shaking in someone's arms as they tried to calm her down.

"_Come to me."_ And that was the trigger. She stopped struggling. Stood up and with a blank stare, began walking away.

"Keagan…?" Reid called out to her.

"_Come to me."_ Chase repeated.

"Go to you." She muttered. The boys had confusing looks on their faces.

"He's calling to her; don't let her get to him. Hold her back!" Caleb shouted going after Keagan before she can get far. Reid was there first to grab her.

"Keagan, Keagan snap out of it!" He shouted to her face. She ignored him and kept walking. Reid did whatever he thought of that popped up first and leaned his head down to crush his lips onto hers.

Keagan, coming back to her senses, breaks apart and slaps Reid across the cheek.

"Oww!" He hollers.

"What the hell, Reid?!" The rest of the boys stood in the background laughing at the scene.

"You were going to him, I had to do something."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Keagan took a hold of his cheek.

"That was the second time you've hurt me today!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Man, look at how red it is." Tyler jokes.

"Fuck off." Reid replies.

"What is Chase after?"

"Isn't it obvious? The Power of Five, he's waiting for me to ascend." Keagan says.

"He used a charm spell…"

"A what?"

"A spell to charm you basically, for you to fall head over heals for him."

"That explains things." She says.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I think it's best if one of us stays with you tonight, Keagan." Caleb suggests.

"I'll do it." Reid accepts with a huge grin plastered on his face. Keagan rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Caleb says heading up the stairs. "Tyler, would you go to keep an eye on things?"

"Umm, sure."


	8. Warning

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

Reid and Tyler both go into Keagan's room before her, checking for anything unusual or if Chase was still there. Tyler steps out of the room to grab Keagan's hand to bring her in.

She grabs a few clothes and steps into the bathroom to change. She spits into the sink after brushing her teeth, rinsing the toothbrush then going to put it in the cupboard. She shuts it, gasping as she sees Chase in the mirror standing right behind her. She turns seeing no one there.

"Stay out of my head Chase…" She mutters.

Keagan walks out to see Reid on her bed with his hands behind his head and Tyler sitting on a random chair. She begins feeling very uncomfortable, thinking about her time in the bathroom.

_Was Chase watching me the whole time?_ She questions herself. _Pervert._

She crawls into bed and pulls the cover closer to her. Finding no sleep she sits up and rests her head on the headboard of her bed.

"So tell us," Tyler says, breaking the silence in the room. He catches the attention of Reid and Keagan. "About the Daughters of Salem, Keagan."

"We're basically like you guys." She began. "I don't know much about _them_, we weren't really close. We grew up together, that, our parents made sure of, but we never really talked much."

"Why not?"

"Well like I said, they didn't want the gift; dreaded it. When Lauren, the oldest, ascended, she told me, 'I don't want to live with this' and gave everything to me. The parents were devastated, then one by one, the others followed what she did and here I am. The last ascending was three months ago. After I ascend, the Power of Five will be in full use. I'll be able to control it better. Basically do whatever I want."

"Are there any consequences in Using?" Tyler asks.

"My powers fade away and without it I can't live. Every time I use, it slowly kills me…and the more I Use the faster I die."

"Wow, if we use, we age. If you use, you die. Is there anything special you guys have?" Tyler keeps asking and Reid just listens, finding the answers interesting.

"Well there is one thing we had, each of us had roles to play."

"Roles?"

"Yep, the role depends on our age. The oldest gets the role of a leader, next is the choice maker, the protector, the rebel, and last the follower."

"You're the follower?"

Keagan nods. She yawns and lies back in her bed. Tyler yawns after her.

"Come over here, Tyler." She called over to him.

"What?"

"Come lay down here." She pats the area of her bed. "I don't want you on that chair while Reid," She looks over to see him fast asleep beside her. "Some lookout you are…and I are comfortable here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tyler, there's enough room here for the three of us."

--

Later on that night while the three of them all lay fast asleep in Keagan's bed. A knock came at the door. Keagan struggled to get out of bed. Keagan walks up to the door about to open it.

"Wait Keagan, let me get it. It may be Chase or something." Tyler gets up. "Reid." He calls.

Keagan watches as Reid jerks awake, almost falling off the bed.

"Yeah?" He says half asleep.

Tyler opens the door and moves aside for Caleb to step in.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"He got to them…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Chase, he got to Sarah, Kate, and Pogue."

"What did he do?" Reid asks now fully awake.

"Are they ok?"

"Sarah is fine; Chase put a spell on Kate, creation spiders…" Keagan gasps.

"What about Pogue?"

"He had a run in with Chase, he's in the hospital."

--

A week has passed by and Chase has been lying low the whole time. Avoiding us all he can till he can make his move. Pogue and Kate have been kept in the hospital; the six of them have been visiting them whenever they were free. They all sat in Keagan's room, where they have all been the past week. There is a school event tomorrow night and Keagan had decided that Zeph would be her date. It was some sort of formal dance, almost like homecoming.

"I don't understand…what's he waiting for?" Keagan says more to herself, she was busying herself with her government homework.

"Excuse me?" Caleb says. She looks up from her homework.

"What has Chase been doing?"

"Waiting, I ascend tomorrow night." Caleb says.

"Well we need to do something."

"He's probably out there planning something right now. We need to come up with something so we're prepared also." Reid says.

"He's got to everyone we're close to." Caleb says. A realization hit Keagan hard. She looks up to the boys.

"Zeph." She storms out of her room, running down the hall and to Zeph's door.

"Keagan!" One of the boys yells out to her but that doesn't stop her from running.

--

Keagan knocks on the door like a maniac. Zeph opens the door.

"Keagan, what are you doing knocking on my door like that?"

"Uhh, nothing just wanted to see you…" He let's her in and she freezes in her spot, shocked to see the person standing in the middle of the room. "Chase." She acknowledges.

"Keagan, it's good to finally see you again." He says and walks over to a chair and slouches, looking at me with that sadistic kind of smirk. Keagan takes her seat next to Zeph on his bed staying extremely close to him.

"What are you doing here?" Keagan asks Chase.

"Zeph was just telling me that you two were going to the dance together."

"Yeah…It's going to be a fun night."

"Oh yes it will."

"Am I missing something here?" Zeph asks a little confused.

"Keagan, Zeph!" Someone shouted from outside the door. They all turned to see who would be walking through the door but before it could open, Chase used some of his power to shut the door forcefully and locking it. Zeph stood up.

"What the -" He began but was blown away and disappeared.

"What did you do to him? Where is he?"

"Nothing, now listen carefully." Chase walks closer to Keagan, towering over her.

Knocking came from the door and yelling was heard.

"Keagan?! Keagan?! What's going on in there? Zeph?!" It sounded like Caleb.

"Tell them 'everything is okay' and we can get going with this conversation."

She didn't say anything.

"Tell them." He said with a growl in his voice. "Or you'll never see your little Zeffie again."

She hesitated for a moment and finally shouted to the door.

"Everything's fine."

"Tell them to leave." She looks him in the eye, seeing the seriousness in them.

"Just leave, I'll meet up with you later." It was quiet.

"Good, if you want to see Zeph again then you'll bring Caleb to the Putnam barn tomorrow night."

"Why didn't you just confront him about this?"

"Oh, I already did." He brushes a Keagan hair behind her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I just want you to be warned. I will have the Daughters of Salem's Power of Five."

"…Keep dreaming." She whispers in his ear.

He backs away; eyeing her like it was his prey and then disappears. The door busted open and in came Reid, Caleb, and Tyler.

"Where's Zeph?" Reid asks, searching around and finding no one but Keagan.

"He took him, he took him, Reid." Keagan says, almost beginning to cry.

"Keagan calm down." Reid took a grasp on her shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"What did he say?" Caleb questions.

"Just to go to the Putnam barn tomorrow night and bring you with me."

"I can't let you go; I'll be fine on my own. Stay with Reid and Tyler, Chase will most likely not attack in a crowd."

"I'm coming."

"No you aren't, your mother and the elders said to protect you. Stay." Caleb demanded.

"He has Zeph, Caleb, and besides he told me to come also."

It was silent, while Caleb stood there in thought.

"Stay." He said and then left. The other three didn't move from their spots.

"So I guess since Zeph is gone, you don't have a date to the dance…" Reid hints, suggesting his self as an eligible date.

Keagan shakes her head and rolls her eyes, ushers them out the door and closing it behind her.


	9. Happy Birthday Caleb

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

Pogue and Kate were still stuck in the hospital and today was the day. The day of Caleb's birthday and the day they meet Chase. They all sat around Caleb's living room. Keagan was upstairs with Sarah as she readied herself in one of the guest room of his home.

"You look great, Sarah." Keagan compliments.

"Thanks, but look at you." Keagan looked down at herself. She wore a strapless royal blue gown and styled her hair in large curls that were pinned. She looks back up to Sarah and smiles.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting downstairs."

The two girls walk down the stairs, grabbing attention of the people who stood at the bottom.

"You girls look beautiful." Mrs. Danvers says. They reply with thank yous.

Sarah walks over to Caleb and Keagan walks over to stand in front of Reid and Tyler.

"You look great, Keagan." Tyler says.

"Thank you, Tyler." She says and turns to Reid. "Is that offer to be your date still open? Because you know, my original date was just kidnapped." She says to Reid with a little sarcasm and takes his hands into hers, with no choice but to choose him as a date since her other date was kidnapped by a crazy power hungry man.

"Uhh, yeah…I guess."

"So aren't you going to compliment me?" He rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh.

"You look gorgeous." He says and his lip twitches as he tries his best to hold back a smirk. She kisses his cheek and thanks him.

Keagan, Reid, and Tyler sat in the car as they waited for Caleb and Sarah to say there goodbyes. After Sarah finishes she got in and Tyler drove off.

They stood outside of the school, watching closely for anything strange. Keagan couldn't help but get an eerie feeling deep in her gut.

"Reid, he's close by, I can feel him." Keagan whispers to Reid.

"Let's get inside." He led all of them towards the door but stops as his phone began ringing. It was Caleb. He walks off to talk to him.

"…Yeah, they're fine…she's right here," Reid turns around to give the phone to Sarah. The Keagan and Tyler turn around to face her but find her gone instead.

"She was here just a second ago." Tyler said confused to where she would be.

Then a noise was heard from the phone and Caleb yelling.

"Caleb?"

"He's got Sarah and gotten to Caleb, I need to help them." Keagan says, pulling off her shoes and darting off to her car. She pulls the front of her gown up as to not trip and ruin the dress while struggling to get out her keys and into her car. She hears people calling her name from a distance but ignores them.

"Keagan! Keagan, get back here!"

"Don't do anything foolish! Keagan!"

But she ignores them all. Pulling out of the school's parking lot and speeding off to the Putnam barn. Her cell phone began ringing, knowing its Reid or Tyler, she ignores it.

She must have been going 180 mph because she soon made it to the old barn in less time than it usually takes to get there. She pulls up seeing Caleb's car. To her, nothing unusual seemed to be happening. Strapping her shoes back on, Keagan slowly makes her way to the barn, being as cautious as can be. She peeks through a crack in the wall, seeing Sarah floating in the air while Caleb and Chase chatted away.

"It seems we have a visitor!" Chase shouted. Keagan gasps as she watches her hand fade away and soon her whole body. She reappears in front of Chase, in his arms. She tries to pull away from him but he only holds on tighter. "Nice of you to join us, Keagan; my, you look stunning. Wouldn't you think so, Zeph?"

"Keagan!" Someone shouted Keagan looks down to see Zeph tied up.

"Zeph! Are you alright?" Chase threw an invisible force towards Zeph and knocked him unconscious. "Zeph!"

"I say, this is turning out to be quite the birthday party, Caleb." Chase says with a sinister smirk.

"Keagan, I told you to stay." Caleb says.

"I had no choice; I couldn't stand around and do nothing." She tries to push Chase away but he kept his hold.

"Well you made the right choice to come." Chase says and then slams his lips down onto Keagan's. Just like before, she felt her energy being drained. With the energy and power she had being taking away by him she couldn't pull away.

After Chase had enough he let go of Keagan and she drops to the floor like an old rag doll. Keagan was panting hard and trying her best to get up but finding it useless.

"Keagan, get up; you don't want to ruin that pretty little dress of yours, do you?" Chase says. She looks up to him with a deadly glare.

"I'd like to ruin that pretty little face of yours." She growls.

"That hurt," He slams his hand over his chest. "Right here," He poked, furiously at the spot of his heart, if he had one. "In my heart."

"Yeah? Well it should be painless because you don't have one."

"Are you done with your twisted ways yet, Chase?" Caleb shouts from below.

"Almost." He looks back to Keagan with black eyes. Keagan falls back down unconscious. With a wave of a hand from Chase, Keagan is seen floating next to Sarah.

"Hmm, more party poopers." Chase says and Reid and Tyler come crashing through the door of the barn.

"Tyler, Reid, what are you two doing here?"

"We were following Keagan. That car of hers is really fast." Tyler says.

"Enough!" Chase shouts from where he stood. He then sends Tyler and Reid flying into the corner of the barn, knocking them unconscious also.

"Don't hurt them!" Caleb shouts. "It's me you want so leave them alone."

"That is true, but if I let them go, I feel like you won't keep up your end of the bargain."

"What bargain?"

"That bargain where you give up your powers and I, possibly, don't kill them."

"You sick fuck." Caleb says. This made Chase even angrier. As Chase and Caleb battle it out, Reid was able to wake up. He quietly made his way to the girls without being noticed.

"Keagan," He whispers. "Hey, you need to wake up." Nothing.

Reid was forcefully knocked away by an invisible force.

"Ah-ah-ah, no touching, or she dies. All three of them." Chase said and without time to react, he was knocked by an invisible force, not by Caleb, but by Tyler instead.

"Give up, Chase, your outnumbered."

"Not until I get what I want." They went at it again, throwing each other into walls and other things.

Reid got back up. "Keagan, please wake up, we need your help."

In her head, Keagan heard her name being called by a faint voice. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move nor open her eyes.

"She's getting one wake up call." Reid mutter to himself and, like before, placed his lips onto Keagan's.

Keagan felt something warm being placed on her lips and fluttered her eyes open, seeing Reid. She brought her hand up and slapped Reid hard on the cheek. He broke away and Keagan, who was floating about three feet off the ground, fell flat on her back.

"Ow!" He growls.

"What the hell, Reid?" Keagan said and stood up next to Reid.

"It worked before so thought it would work again." He says.

"Where's Chase?"

Just then, Chase soared through the air, passing by Keagan and Reid. They watch as Chase got up and look at Keagan with shock written all over his face.

"How…? How are you awake?"

"I don't know, ask Reid." Reid snaps his head towards Keagan to look at her.

"_You_, you have gotten in the way before." Chase says, referring to the time he had called for Keagan to come to him but was broken by Reid. "Your _lust_ for her," He points to Keagan. "Is getting in the way of what I want. I think I should just do away with you first." He starts towards Reid and throws him up through the second floor.

"Reid." Keagan shouts.

Caleb began shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs. He's ascending. Everyone watches as Caleb levitates to the top of the barn, being blinded by the light that went through him. Tyler rushes over to Keagan, blocking her away from the light that would blind her. The noise ended and the light faded away. Caleb immediately attacked Chase.

"Happy birthday Caleb," Tyler muttered.


	10. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Covenant or plot, just the OC's. I did not come up with the idea of "Daughters of Salem." I give credit to whoever did.

* * *

"Let's grab Reid, Zeph, and Sarah and get out of here." Tyler said.

"We can't leave Caleb to fight alone."

"And we can't risk you getting hurt or Chase taking your powers away and you dieing." He began dragging Keagan away and shouting for Reid. She pulls out of his grasp and stops walking.

"I'm staying," She says. "I can help Caleb."

"You are so stubborn." Reid walks out of nowhere and swaying a little.

"Reid." Keagan runs to his side to help him stand and starts off by asking him if he was alright.

"I'll live." He replies.

"Reid, reason with her, please." Tyler says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell her she can't stay or she will possibly die."

"I won't die, Chase wants the Power of Five and I don't ascend for another month. I can help Caleb." Keagan drops Reid and runs outside into the rain.

"Keagan!" He shouted for her but she ignored his call.

Caleb had the upper hand and Chase was wearing out fast. Caleb through one last hit to Chase and sent him flying into the air.

"Keagan!" Caleb shouted to her. She nodded and changed her eyes to pitch black. She raised her hands into the air and concentrated hard on what she wanted to do.

Out of nowhere, a giant hole in the sky was being made and enlarging itself. Chase flew in and the hole closed.

The rain stopped and the sun was appearing through the clouds.

"What did you do to him?" Caleb asks. The rest walk out, Sarah in Tyler's arms and Zeph being dragged out by Reid.

"I banished him."

"You couldn't kill him?"

"I'm not allowed to, okay. I can't kill any of the Sons if they were meant to protect me. It's like disrupting the universe if I did and I did what I could and that would be banishing him from the face of the Earth. And let me tell you, where I put him is far worst than death."

"Where did you put him?"

"That's a secret." Zeph began waking up. "And speaking of secrets, how are we going to explain this to him?" Keagan said.

"I'm sure you can come up with something." Reid says and hands over the boy to her. The weight was almost too much for Keagan as she almost fell over hanging on to Zeph. She stood him up straight and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Keagan?" He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"I'm right here, Zeph. Let's get you an ice pack and into bed." She says and dabs his forehead where there was a huge bump. He winces. "Sorry." She helps him over to her car and sticks him in the passenger seat.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"I'll explain it when you're better, Zeph." She said and drove off, away from the barn with Caleb and Tyler's vehicles behind.

--

They make it back to the dorms.

"I'm going to take Sarah back to her room." Caleb says and Tyler follows.

"Yeah, I'm taking Zeph back to his. I have a little explaining to do." Keagan says.

"Are you going to be alright?" Reid says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She says and begins walking. "I just really want to get out of this dress."

"I'd like to get it off you too." He says with a smirk. She huffed.

"Not a good time for jokes, Reid." He shrugs.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." She turns to face him.

"I'll see you later." She says.

"Yeah, I'll probably stop by your room later on." She smiles and levels Zeph who was beginning to slip off her shoulders.

"Bye Reid."

"Bye Babe." He walks off the other direction.

After getting Zeph to the showers, Keagan left to the showers also. She told him that after he was done, go straight to his room and stay there until she came. Keagan left to the nearest corner store and picked up some aspirin pills for Zeph. She drove back and went straight to Zeph's room. During her drive back, she began wondering how she would tell Zeph about her true identity and the boy's. But that not what she's completely worried about, she's more worried about his reaction. Would he accept the information or just take it in and leave her.

She entered his room, seeing him lying in his bed. Keagan walked over and sat at the foot of his bed. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Here, take this." Keagan hands him two small pills and an opened bottled water for him to drink. He takes it, and takes in all of the water from the bottle. He dumps the bottle in the trash and lies back down.

"Two choices, you can either stay here and wait till your headache passes or come out to lunch with me. You must be starving." Keagan says.

"…I choose lunch." Keagan smiles and takes his hand to lead him out the door.

"Where would you like to go?" She asks as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"I don't care, as long as it's somewhere quiet."

"Ok." She replies and speeds off.

They sat at a table in the corner of a restaurant outside of town, eating there food quietly. Zeph quickly attacked his food when it hit the table.

"So tell me, what happened last night?" He asks after finishing.

"…You have to promise me you won't freak out and you have to believe me, what I'm about to tell you is no joke, Zeph."

"I promise, after what happened to me, I don't think you'd be joking."

"You've heard that legend of the Daughters of Salem and Sons of Ipswich, right?" Keagan begins and he nods.

"Yeah, you said it was all crazy talk when someone would bring it up. And they thought you were one of them." He chuckles.

"Zeph, I am." She went on with the story of herself and the Sons and told him everything.

"I…don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Keagan said. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. This is why I moved away and tried to convince you not to come. But now that Chase is gone, there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over. Who else knows about this?"

"Sarah knows, she did a little studying and Kate will know pretty soon."

"Let's go, I'm feeling pretty tired." They stood up and Keagan dropped a few dollars on the table. Keagan didn't like throwing all of this information at him when he's in a bad state. He was just kidnapped and knocked out several times. Of course he would be tired and not able to take every thing in.

Once they made it back to the dorms they parted ways. Keagan left Zeph to rest and decided to go back to her room to rest up also. She changed into a grey yoga pant and put on a white tank top, once comfortable she went to lie in bed.

Not a minute into her sleep and a knock came from the door. She growled in frustration and hastily got up to answer it. Angry at whomever it was. She swung the door open to reveal Reid.

'_I hate you, Reid.' _Keagan yells in her head.

"Can I come in?" He asks. Keagan steps aside and lets him in.

"What is it, Reid?"

"I told you I'd be stopping by your room."

"So what is it that you want?"

"You," He says. "Just playing. So how are you feeling?"

"Good, a little light headed, but I'll live."

"That's good, Tyler told me about the whole using and dying thing about you."

"Yeah…I didn't use that much at the barn. Don't worry."

"We have every right to be. We are your bodyguards."

"Yeah, well that was because there was someone out there trying to steal my powers but since he is gone, there's nothing to worry about."

"But I'd still like to keep my eye on you." He says.

"You have a very playful attitude."

"It gets me what I want."

"Oh yeah and what is it that you want?"

"Like I said: you." He leans his head in closer to Keagan's.

"I thought you were just playing?" She moves in closer, enough for their noses to almost touch.

"And like you said: I have a very playful attitude." He brings his hand up to brush away Keagan's hair and then letting it fall to rest on her arm. "I never got to finish with you. What was it that you whispered to me? Was it, 'I'll give you anything you want'?" He whispers. They were so close to locking their lips to each other but like other times, they were interrupted.

Tyler walks through the door and freezes in his spot. Keagan and Reid break away from each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" He says and Reid sighs.

"Every time." He mutters. "Yeah you did, Baby Boy."

"What is it, Tyler?"

"The hospital called, Pogue is being released. I thought that you guys might want to come." He says.

Keagan and Reid turn to look at each other and shrug. Hating that they were interrupted but seeing Pogue is more important than fooling around. Keagan grab her matching grey jacket and her purse and followed Tyler and Reid out the door.


End file.
